Pocky Kiss
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: "You've never heard of the Pocky game?" He asked, "Then let me teach you!". In which [EDOLAS] Gray is determined to get a Pocky kiss from a very uncooperative Juvia. [Edo Gruvia] [FWP] [One-Shot] RP collab with MizuneMinamiki.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **"You've never heard of the Pocky game?" He asked, "Then let me teach you!". In which [EDOLAS] Gray is determined to get a Pocky kiss from a very uncooperative Juvia. [Edo Gruvia] [FWP] [One-Shot]

**A/N: **Some of you might or might not have seen me post this back on November last year as a RP screencap. This was originally a RP I did with **MizuneMinamiki **for Pocky Day, so excuse the excess of dialogue, hehe. (Bonus point if you can guess who role played which part without prior hinting)

.

* * *

**Pocky Kiss**

.

It was a rather uneventful late evening at the Edolas Fairy Tail guild _—_just a few occupied tables with people too tired to hold a coherent conversation and the occasional drunk laugh breaking into the silent night. Leaning on a wall at the back of the bar was Juvia, hands busy as she opened a box of Pocky and placed a stick in her mouth, taking small bites from the chocolate end.

Gray Surge, who happened to spot her nibbling on said snack, sashayed over to her, "I didn't know you liked those games, Juvia-chan!" He beamed at her, an enthusiastic look on his eyes.

The blue haired girl look at him questioningly as she chewed her treat, "What are you talking about?"

A spark of mischief glinted in his eyes, his face lighting up with excitement, "You've never heard of the Pocky game?"

She threw him a suspicious look before taking another bite and simply answering, "No."

He smiled, nudging her playfully before snatching the box from her and pulling a stick out, "Then let me teach you!"

She raised a wary eyebrow at him, taking the half-bitten Pocky out of her mouth and holding it between her fingers, "Alright, but this better not be something stupid."

"It's far from stupid, Juvia-chan! I think you'll love it!" He waved the stick of Pocky in front of her face before pressing the chocolate end against her lips.

She frowned at his sudden movement, throwing him a menacing look. The Pocky on her lips wobbled up and down when she asked, "What is this about?"

"It's a contest," He insisted quickly, sure that she wouldn't back down from a chance to show him up, "One that I'm sure _you_ couldn't win, of course."

She tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Are you saying that _you_ can beat _me_? Not likely."

He nodded, pressing the Pocky against her lips, urging her to take it as he leaned in towards her. "Oh, I _can_ win!" he taunted.

"We'll see about that." She held the Pocky between her lips, a quizzical look in her eyes. "Am I supposed to eat this now or what?"

Gaze flashing playfully, he exclaimed, "We share it, of course! First one to break the kiss is the loser." He claimed the other end of the Pocky in his lips, holding her gaze as his cheeks dusted red.

She flinched back at his words, dropping the Pocky from her lips. Cheeks burning a rosy tone, she cried, "_The what__—__!? _No way! What kind of stupid game is that!?"

He nearly bit through the other end to keep from dropping it and held it with his fingers, grinning and ignoring her question, but instead saying, "I guess _I _win by default."

"_What!?_" She asked incredulously.

"What? It's obvious, isn't it? Since you won't play, then I won!"

She folded her arms across her chest and averted her gaze, eyes rolling back with exasperation."_Tch_. Fine. _Whatever._ I'm not playing that."

"I'll tell the whole guild that you lost to me!" He said cheerfully, a broad grin on his face.

She turned abruptly towards him, eyes narrowed threateningly as she hissed, "_Don't you dare!_"

He held the stick of Pocky in his fingers, waving it at her invitingly, "If you play, then I won't say a word!"

She scoffed humorlessly, "I'm seriously not going to hold a stick of biscuit between our lips. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

He took a moment to nod as though trying to understand her words, before he turned his back to her and stepped away, "LUCY!"

She flinched at his sudden call, "Huh!?"

He glanced over his shoulder and said matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna tell her about your loss, obviously."

"Come back here, you manipulative asshole!" she grunted at him, catching his sleeve before he could walk away, "You do that and I'll kick your ass!"

Instead of flinching away from her shouting, he turned to look at her, a wide grin spread across his face, "You want to play?"

"No, I do _not_." She emphasized, nostrils flaring with contained fury, "I just admitted I lost, so would you get this crap over with once and for all?"

"If you don't play, then I'll tell the whole guild you lost to me, though!" He threatened.

"You are shamelessly good at blackmailing people, did you know that?"

"I know it now… Do you wanna, Juvia-chan? Please? Just one game!" He pleaded, not a hint of shame on his voice.

"I said no. _Geez._" She se said stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

Trying to switch it up a bit to convince her to play, he approached her again, placing the end of the Pocky stick near her lips and speaking in a strained, stern voice. "Now."

She frowned at his commanding tone, taken aback by this newfound side of him. Seriously, who was this man, all of a sudden? Ignoring the surge of heat that rushed to her cheeks, she stood on her ground, "I told you, _no_. This isn't funny."

"But I'm laughing," He held her gaze firmly, nibbling on the other end of the Pocky, "Just one game? I still don't think you could win."

She bluntly took the biscuit from his lips and bit the other end. "These are for eating, not for messing around."

"But we'll still be eating it!" He insisted, a stubborn pout on his face.

She took another unceremonious bite, eyes fixed on his as she said solemny,"I don't share my stuff."

"But you're sharing me with no problem." He remarked.

Her brows knitted in confusion as she chew the stick. "What?"

"You aren't very protective I me, you know. But I gave myself to you when we first met."

"Well I didn't get the memo that you were my property, but does that mean I get to ditch you if I want?"

His shoulders fell with discourage, a crease forming between his brows, "...No... please..."

She kept chewing her Pocky in a seemingly uninterested expression, "That's a pretty shitty deal, if you ask me."

"Okay, then how about _you_ make the rules?" He said, lips curling into a suggestive smirk.

She cocked her head to the side, raising a skeptical eyebrow as she threw him an evaluating look. Taking the half-finished Pocky out of her lips, she stuck the opposite end between his lips and said, "Shut up and eat your Pocky."

He blushed brightly at her sudden action, but obliged, nibbling on the end of the Pocky stick as he met her gaze. "O-Okay..."

Feeling a little victorious, she took another stick out of the box and took a generous bite, "See?" She said, her voice muffled by her chewing, "You don't mess with this stuff. You eat it."

"But I said we'd still be eating it." He spoke around the Pocky stick in his mouth, "Aren't you at least curious, Juvia-chan?"

"I don't play with my food. And I don't share it."

"You already shared it, so why not play with it, too?"

"Because I don't do meaningless stuff either."

"It's not meaningless at all! It's sweet and romantic."

"Not interested." She flippantly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then let's do it anyway!"

"You are so annoying, _no_!" She said as she stuffed another Pocky in his mouth. "Just eat the damn thing."

He smiled around it, taking it out of his mouth and pressing it into her lips. "I don't want it unless you share."

Losing her patience, she snapped it between her fingers and took half a piece, "Happy now?"

"Good idea!" He swatted her hand with his, knocking the piece of Pocky she had to the ground, his smile never fading. In his fingers, he presented his end of the Pocky stick. "Now we can kiss sooner than if we had the whole piece."

Her face burned a bright shade of red. God, but was the man persistent or what?

"A kiss, is that what you want?"

He nodded, chewing his lip. "But I want to play the Pocky game to get it."

She took the broken Pocky from his hands and bit the end, chewing on it as she stuffed the remaining half in his mouth, "That's all you get."

His cheeks heated, but he flailed in disappointment. "That's not a real kiss!"

She shrugged, "._..All you get_."

He chewed on his treat as he glared at her, the expression more playful than irritable. Then, he reached for the box on her hands, taking another piece and snatching hers away.

"_Oi!_ What's with that?" She demanded as he took her food away.

He held it behind his back with a wide grin, instead showing her the new piece he'd taken earlier. "You can have it back if you win the game."

She rolled her eyes with exasperation, "I'm not going to kiss you for a box of Pocky, who do you take me for?"

"Let me rephrase, then." His tone was still playful, but his eyes flashed with determination. He closed the gap between them, pressing one end of the Pocky to her lips as he nibbled on the other. "You _will_ kiss me for a box of Pocky."

She let a small sound of surprise, staggering back and grabbing his shoulders to steady herself as her lips were stuffed with the Pocky. Not daring to move, her eyes widened with apprehension as she watched him inch his face nearer to her.

He stared nibbling at his end of the Pocky, his heart pounding in his chest as his free hand lightly touched her hip.

Mumbling quietly around his end of the Pocky, he suggested, "It'll be fun if you joined in."

She spoke through the Pocky in her lips, her brows knitted together in a disapproving frown, "Fun would be if you choke on this."

"Alright..." He barely murmured it and fell quiet, continuing to nibble at the Pocky, slowly closing the distance between them.

Her cheeks became unbearably hot, "Are you done yet? Can we drop this now, please?" she asked, yet there was no attempt from her side to push him away.

He ignored her question as his eyes fluttered shut, lips brushing against hers as he finished off the snack parting them. Flushing a deep tone of scarlet when his warm lips touched hers, she tightened her grip on his shoulder, and he took that as a cue to kiss a little bit harder, angling his head as he cupped her cheek with one hand.

His lips were soft _—_really soft_—,_ warm and gentle against her own. Leaning her face against the firm hand cupping her cheek, she parted her lips with a weak moan of protest. He took the chance to nibble softly on her bottom lip, heart fluttering in his chest and heartbeat picking up speed as his cheeks warmed up to a rosy color. She lost herself in the moment, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him back as she pressed her body against his and indulged in his lips.

He grunted in surprise, but with her new closeness, his arms circled around her waist and brought her chest against his, returning her kiss with heated passion, fingers pressing gently into her back.

She pulled away from his lips, panting softly, her half-lidded gaze locked into his as she breathed, "Does this mean _I_ win?"

He grinned widely, cheeks warming as he shook his head, playfully saying, "No, because you pulled away first."

"That's bullshit." She complained before tiptoeing and kissing him full in the lips again.

"J-Juvia-chan!" He lightly pressed on her shoulders, smiling against her lips and chuckling. "You already lost!"

"_Hmhmm..._" She nodded in acknowledgment, her lips brushing softly against his.

"You don't care, do you?" he hummed against her lips, gentle hands on her hips.

"Depends..." She breathed softly, "On what have I just lost."

"What you lost is nothing compared to what you just gained." He connected their lips again, tenderly.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Reviews are extremely appreciated. (Aka you will have my eternal gratitude and make me cry of happiness and self-fulfillment)


End file.
